


日久弥新25

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新25

25  
朴灿烈说“我的人”，周诺和陆星不疑问、不反驳，可不就是朴灿烈的人吗，人都让他睡了，这样说没毛病

边伯贤一进班就被一群女生包围了，一个个对他表达了姐姐般的关心，有一个甚至直接碰了碰边伯贤的小脸，有些心疼又庆幸地说，“弟弟，幸亏你遇到了朴灿烈学长”

其他人纷纷跟着点头，边伯贤还没来得及说话，朴灿烈的光辉伟大、路见不平拔刀相助形象就这么高高树起了

边伯贤反倒松了一口气，省得他再费尽心思解释，他不认识朴灿烈了。这帮女生似乎更喜欢“朴灿烈正义感爆棚，解救被欺负的学弟”这种套路

两分钟上课的预备铃声响起，边伯贤才被放过，周晓阳看着他，“可怜你刚被围观，回来又被围观”

边伯贤无奈的叹了口气，就很丢人

周晓阳拍着边伯贤的肩，“没关系，高照森不敢再来找你了”

边伯贤点点头，他一点都不担心高照森会不会来找他

林昊淼谈恋爱了，跟二班的班花，高一没分文理之前他就开始追，现在人家小姑娘终于肯答应了，林昊淼跟要结婚了似的，可着两个班的同学发巧克力，一人一块包装精美的进口巧克力，周诺手里拿着巧克力，“昊淼同学够骚包的呀，结婚都没你这么发喜糖的吧”

林昊淼把一块巧克力放到朴灿烈的课桌上，回头跟周诺皮，“去去去，你懂什么？我他妈现在恨不得，全世界都知道她是我女朋友”

朴灿烈看着桌子上的巧克力，想起来边伯贤小心翼翼拿着喜饼的时候，那样子现在还抓得他心里直痒痒，“在学校怎么谈恋爱？”

林昊淼以为朴灿烈的意思是，上学谈恋爱没意思。巧克力也不发了，直接拽了把椅子，坐到朴灿烈面前，“班长，这你就不懂了，在学校也可以谈恋爱啊，晚饭可以一起吃吧，一起吃完后，学校后面的小树林是干什么的？”，林昊淼眨巴两下眼睛，意思是“你懂得”

朴灿烈当然懂得，他也拉着边伯贤去过，只不过出来之后边伯贤被欺负的眼圈直红

周诺说林昊淼，“你跟他说有什么用，他又没对象”

陆星正好过来，听了个模棱两可也要凑热闹，“跟他弟呀”

周诺照着陆星脑袋拍了一下，“跟他弟什么呀，你知道我们说什么呢？就跟他弟，他弟能跟他搞对象？”

“这两天谈了个小对象”，朴灿烈云淡风轻的说完之后，陆星下巴都要惊掉了，“你别瞎闹啊，我感觉你弟挺喜欢你的”

林昊淼也跟着说，“我看你弟挺乖的一小孩，你这样也太对不起他了”

“你不会玩这么刺激的吧，家里有你弟，外面还要搞着一个，你这是家里红旗不倒”

陆星和林昊淼也跟着周诺复合，“外面彩旗飘飘！”

朴灿烈被他们闹烦了，“我说的对象是我弟，满意了吧”

“你说什么？！”，陆星这一喊整个班都静了下来，回头看他们

朴灿烈皱着眉，陆星在嘴边划了个拉锁的动作，“激动了，激动了”

“他们母子俩也是真厉害，他妈把你爸收了，你弟又收了你，你们这是亲上加亲呀”，周诺接着小声问，“家里能同意吗”

朴灿烈把课桌上的巧克力收起来，“先不让家里知道”

下午最后一节课，朴灿烈给边伯贤发了条微信，叫他在门口等着，一起去吃饭

边伯贤临下课才回他，[我和同桌约好一起吃了]

朴灿烈回他 [晚上学校门口等我]

[不用了，我自己坐公交车]

以前偶尔搭一次朴灿烈的便车还好，现在他心里有鬼，他担心闻姗发现他和朴灿烈越走越近，心生怀疑，在学校也是，他还没想好怎么跟周围的人解释和朴灿烈的关系

朴灿烈一天主动了两次，都被边伯贤拒绝了，走到食堂，正巧看到边伯贤端着餐盘迎面走过来，边伯贤抬起头，悄悄舔了下自己的唇瓣，抿着嘴巴，看着朴灿烈冷着脸从他身边走过去

路过的时候，周诺和陆星跟在朴灿烈身后和他打了声招呼，边伯贤点了点头

周晓阳站在边伯贤身边，“是不是因为朴灿烈早晨帮了你，你没感谢，感觉他脸色不太好”

“他应该不是那么小气的人”，叠加上我的拒绝，就变小气了，边伯贤想

边伯贤晚上到家的时候，瞧见朴灿烈的鞋摆在玄关处，闻姗看出来他下意识的动作，“你哥回来了”

“嗯”，边伯贤肩上还背着书包

朴毅海问他，“伯贤，饿不饿，晚上在食堂吃的好吗”

“不饿，叔叔”，“学校食堂的饭菜挺好吃的”，他现在看到朴毅海也紧张，这个家好像没有能让他不紧张的人了，总有一种是自己拐跑了人家儿子的感觉

闻姗见边伯贤要上楼，笑着说，“妈妈今天给你买了新床单”

边伯贤觉得闻姗笑得有点不对劲，问闻姗“什么样的床单呀？”

“就搞活动嘛，买一送一，你哥你俩一人一套，送的那套就那几样可以选，妈妈就挑了个粉色草莓的给你”

朴毅海赶紧插嘴，“不喜欢的话，明天叔叔再让人给你买套新的回来”

边伯贤一点没惊讶，上初一的时候闻姗也给他买过粉色的床单回来，闻姗可能在怀着他的时候，想要个小姑娘来着，毕竟女儿更贴心，他想幸亏自己长成了清秀帅气的模样，是照着闻姗喜欢的样子长的，如果是个五大三粗，闻姗能当场哭

闻姗下午跟着朋友去逛街，朴毅海回来就说闻姗胡闹，朴家怎么能让家里的孩子用着搞活动的生活用品，闻姗指挥朴毅海站在边伯贤的床对面，帮她把原来的床单卷起来，顺带掉出来一小块带着齿的银色塑料边，闻姗捡起来没多想，随手扔在书桌旁的小垃圾桶里，“这孩子，又在床上偷吃零食”

朴毅海帮她套被罩，他以前哪里干过这活儿，现在跟闻姗一起给孩子套被罩，都觉得新奇又幸福，“差不多行了，明天再去买一套跟灿烈的一模一样的回来”

闻姗看着崭新的床说，“这不是挺好的嘛”

闻姗给朴灿烈挑的是简单的灰色，朴灿烈的床他俩没去碰，让佣人去的，万一朴灿烈不喜欢他们碰自己的东西，又要不太平

边伯贤没说什么，反正就是个睡觉的地方，其实男孩子也没那么多讲究。但是他推开门看到一床的粉色，上面还点缀着一颗一颗的草莓，还是受到了视觉和心灵的双重冲击，足以可见闻姗的少女心自从跟朴毅海在一起之后，又在蠢蠢欲动，他甚至开始怀疑究竟是不是搞活动送的

边伯贤把书包扔到书桌上，自己扑到床上，如果这个房间可以封起来的话，他宁愿不要打开了，朴灿烈看到要笑话死他吧，能不能在门外贴个“朴灿烈禁止入内”

答案当然是不能，当天晚上他就被朴灿烈按在崭新的床单上。朴灿烈敲了两下门，里面没动静，他刚要走，又听到边伯贤在里面闷闷吃吃的喊，“进”

边伯贤洗了澡，略显尴尬的站在门边上，他问朴灿烈“有事吗”

朴灿烈本来没大事，就是想跟他说一说，晚上一起吃饭和放学回家的事，等眼神瞟到粉嫩的床单就有事了

边伯贤注意到朴灿烈眼神停留在自己的床上，“我也不是喜欢”，他怕朴灿烈误会，心里又羞又臊，这一天先是早晨被人抓着领子被朴灿烈看到，现在又是粉嫩嫩的床单

“你喜欢这种？”，朴灿烈问他，他觉得有意思，这个颜色应该会很衬边伯贤

“没有，我不喜欢！”，边伯贤急忙解释，他一点都不喜欢，他以前觉得什么都可以随便，吃什么用什么很少挑剔，现在好像不一样了，他也想自己能在朴灿烈心中无懈可击

朴灿烈一只手附上边伯贤的耳朵，揉着边伯贤的耳垂，问，“今天我帮了你，你是不是应该感谢我一下”

边伯贤的耳垂敏感，被他弄得声音都软了几分，“你不是应该帮我的吗，我是你对象”

朴灿烈被他这话逗笑了，“因为你是我对象了，我既不能对你生气，还要帮你？”

边伯贤点了点头，“是”

朴灿烈一条胳膊搂住边伯贤脖子，松松地卡在他的脖子上，带着他后退，往床边走，“规矩还挺多”，他好像被边伯贤撩拨的越来越没有脾气，像是逐渐被主人驯服的猎豹

轻轻一带，边伯贤就倒在了粉嫩的草莓床上，朴灿烈栖身压在边伯贤身上，“果然很配你”

边伯贤迷茫的眨着眼睛，不知道朴灿烈在指什么，提醒朴灿烈，“门还没锁”

朴灿烈放开他，他便拖鞋也没来得及穿，光着脚去锁门，等回来，又被朴灿烈压回身下，朴灿烈像拆开礼物一样，剥除他身上的衣物 ，边伯贤赤裸着身体，翻身跪在床上，翻找床垫下面藏着的安全套，一根手指探进后穴，腰肢一下子塌软了下来，嘴角溢出嘤咛“恩……”

双肘迫不得已收回来，撑在床上，第二根手指进来的更加轻松一些，朴灿烈一只手抓着边伯贤的腰窝，另一只手灵活的摆布逐渐缓慢适应的后穴，这姿势让边伯贤感受不到朴灿烈的疼爱，更像是一种玩弄，像是回到了最开始，羞辱与难耐一层一层的包裹着他

身下的粉色床单映得边伯贤更加白皙，朴灿烈环住边伯贤的腰，将他拦腰抱起，仰面放在床上，鲜艳的草莓灵动起来，环绕着边伯贤，他像是草莓王国的小王子，贝齿轻咬着下唇，干净美好，粉色诱人，等待着为朴灿烈绽放

朴灿烈品尝他的唇瓣，指尖在他胸口的红晕周围打圈，然后收手，扶着自己的性器抵在湿软的穴口，“这里也是草莓味的吗？”，他问边伯贤

“啊！”，龟头顶开穴口一点点进入，朴灿烈开始缓慢的耸动，边伯贤随着他的动作轻轻的摇晃，手攀上朴灿烈的肩膀，指尖泛着粉，朴灿烈突然加快了打桩的动作，边伯贤被他顶的一阵乱颤，“轻一点，啊啊”

朴灿烈每插一下，就像有刀子扎在边伯贤心口上，好疼啊，不喜欢吧，一定是不喜欢我的，他被撞得乱晃，看不清朴灿烈的表情，只知道那人正低着头观察着自己，观察什么？他太委屈了  
“好疼啊”，喃喃着，哪里都疼，身体疼，心里也好疼

这是闻姗新给他买的床单，枕头和被子上也缀着一颗一颗的草莓，心里的罪恶感升腾起来，快要压得边伯贤喘不过气来

他下面硬的难受，却射不出来，朴灿烈看着边伯贤痛苦的表情，耐心地帮他抚摸撸动，边伯贤不射，后面就一直紧咬着他，夹得他自己那根在里面也难受，“放松一点，乖宝”

“不许叫... ...嗯啊”，他难受，听到朴灿烈这样叫，心里更是揪作一团，“我不乖了”，眼睛里簌簌往外冒的不知道是生理盐水，还是真的在哭

朴灿烈亲他的眼睛，“乖着呢”，他声音温柔，像是一团棉花堵住边伯贤心里的窟窿，下身颤抖着射了朴灿烈一手

朴灿烈又把东西抹到他嘴角上，下身加速顶弄，边伯贤嘴角挂着自己的东西，抬着胳膊抹掉，小声跟朴灿烈讨商量，“别弄到床上好不好”

朴灿烈起身把他抱到小浴室里

边伯贤缩在被子里，脸颊带着潮红，朴灿烈看着他，揪了一下他的鼻子

“你能不能试着喜欢我一下？”边伯贤问他

朴灿烈停留在他鼻尖上的手一滞，“在喜欢你呢”，他是真的在喜欢，这喜欢有多少，他不知道，他不会像林昊淼那样，跟个愣头青一样昭告天下，但也真真实实把边伯贤放到了心里

边伯贤手指缠上朴灿烈的手指，十指紧握放在被子里，“那就好”


End file.
